


Fit to Burst

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Giraffes, Inanimate Transformation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Transformation, pool toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: oh hey I'm finally uploading this finished it on the 30th and never got around to uploading itDone for the lovely Joducus. Was a 1k slot that I got permission to go wild with and make into what ended up bein a 4k. Hope ya enjoy as much as they do!Jeremy really just needs to blow off some steam, what better way than a visit to the gym for some working out and a nice swim to cool off?





	Fit to Burst

"Jeeze this place is empty" Jeremy muttered to himself as he wandered in to the 24 Hour Gym. It had been a good few months of going to this place once he found it, but he had never came so late. The clock on the wall was proudly displaying 3 AM, but even with it being so late it felt like a ghost town. It probably didn't help that the Gym was going to close for once in a few hours too, the small sign taped to the door saying it'd be closed 6 am for four days straight, some miraculous string of holidays meant the owner was closing stuff up for once. Of course, the Gym was still open for a few hours, and that's all that mattered to Jeremy. A long night working at home hadn't gone the best, most of his progress being lost to small mistakes, and it had all left him fuming and opting to walk out to the Gym to blow off some steam.

Jeremy walked through the quiet gym glancing around. There wasnt even a clerk around it seems, or at least one not passed out in the break room most likely. Guess he'd be the last one in and out tonight, not like he minded. He quickly strolled into and minutes later, out of the locker room, his prior hoodie and jeans combo now swapped into a pair of red trunks and a simple tee.

He got to work, starting his normal workout routine, stretching everything out before going on a 20 minute treadmill jog, moving to a few assorted machines, curling weights, doing pull ups, and finally ending it on crunches, falling to the mat with a sweaty splat as he finished his fiftieth of the set. Coming here this early had one benefit at least, the ability to just lay there for a moment to catch your breath.

"Oookay, m-aybe I'll swim a few laps to cool off before heading home…" Jeremy gasped to himself as he laid there panting in his own sweat before finally opting to sit up. Already he could tell that he was gonna be a bit sore at home, good thing he had a few days off eh. Wiping sweat from his brow, he made his way carefully over to the pool, tossing his shirt off to the side onto a bench casually before diving in happily. He always forgot just how nice it felt to cool off after a long day's work. He began to swim a couple laps, back n forth, not going at his fastest of course, but still working his body just a little. Of course around this point was when he realized that whomever was in here last hadn't cleaned up, as while he sat catching his breath on the pool edge, a floatie ring bumped into him.

"Cute…" Jeremy groaned. It was a relatively simple pool floatie, a deep yellow with a little animal head poking up and out, a giraffe smiling directly into Jeremy's face. The still perturbed swimmer simply batted it away hard enough for it to float to the other side of the pool before continuing his laps, back and forth back n forth. But every couple of laps he'd stop to catch his breath and every couple of laps he'd feel that same floatie bump into him. "Would you just fuck off?" he growled, picking the thing up. Holding it tight in his grip, his anger got the best of him as he squeezed, a loud "PRFFPT" echoed in the spacious room, the toy going limp in his fingers as they pierced the plastic. 

"Whatever, I think I'm done here anyways." Jeremy muttered to himself, climbing out of the pool, tossing the popped toy to the side as he wandered back into the locker room. He almost felt bad for the little thing, but hey, if someone cared, they would've grabbed it, right? He quickly hopped into the shower and rinsed off, grabbing from his locker, and drying off with, his towel, as he sat down nonchalantly. A sigh rocked his core as he slouched there, running his towel over his hair, feeling an itch in his leg as he did. Jeremy reached his hand down to scratch it, but, felt something out of the ordinary. He opened his eyes, sitting up and looking at his hand.

"Oh, something from that toy must've stuck to me." Jeremy sighed as he saw a tattered patch of that same deep yellow on his leg. He quickly went to pick at it, but was surprised to find it not coming off. He looked at it again, eyes widening as he noticed it was starting to shift, growing before his eyes. His hand picked again at the spot, that same yellowy tone enveloping his calf, his entire right left was now a shiny plastic yellow, a few brown splotches dotting along it.

"W-what the fuck?!" Jeremy cried, standing up and running over to the shower, turning it on full blast and trying to wash this off while still picking at it. The color of course, kept going, seeping up his leg, his skin shining under the fluorescent lights, hairs popping out and flittering to the shower floor, a scared yelp came out of him as his vein attempts sped up, literally scraping at his skin trying to stop whatever was happening, feeling his fingers merely scraping at the plasticy material. He could feel the color shifting at this point, like a slight humming warmth.

The color of course, also spread down, and as it did he felt a new tingle, different than the feeling of warmth going up his leg. It wasn't unpleasant at least but, it still felt *off*. It literally felt like Jeremy's body, his foot in particular was shifting, morphing, changing. He glanced down at it, eyes going wide as he saw that his foot was now replaced with what looked to be a hoof. A Shiny and Deep black latex hoof. Attempts to move it *worked*, it was his, somehow, and that only scared him more. 

"O-oh god what the FUCK" he screamed, feeling the latex seep through his skin. It was already reaching his waist, and with it, he could feel that same tingle growing in him, unconsciously he sat up, looking back at himself to see what was going on. He saw that yellow spreading through his ass and as it did, it… it was looking bigger… and bigger… and *bigger*. Every second it was like he was gaining inches on his waist and ass, a massive giraffe pattern bubble butt and fat childbearing hips. He could feel the water pitter pattering on it too, every new inch was *his*. The latex was slipping into the cracks between the cheeks, that same tingle shivering around his asshole. He couldn't even see but he could *feel* his pucker grow thicker, bigger, like a massive donut of flesh plopped in his ass-crack. The plastic quickly made its way down his other leg, an identical rubber hoof popping into place at the bottom, another leg's worth of hair popping off and flowing down the drain. "F-fuck" Jeremy groaned, a hand groping his new ass. Any attempt to peel it off of course were non working, he knew he was stuck along for the ride at this point.

Which made the tingle spreading to his crotch that much more terrifying. 

Literally before his eyes Jeremy saw his cock shrinking away, inch after inch, going from 7ish inches down to 4 down to 1 down to a little nub, his balls shrinking from golf ball sized down to grapes and still more, flattening into his now giraffe patterned skin, before the tingle grew *deeper*. Before his eyes he saw a slit carve into the pubic mound, plastic-y latex flaps, a shiny rubber clit looking back. A trying prod proved his cock was gone, a jolt emanating from her clit as it was prodded.

Next it rolled over the gut, her semi molded sixpack filling out, adding just a bit of cute pudge to it to match the new bubble butt and gropable thighs, yellow bleeding up slowly, rolls upon rolls of shiny rubbery pudge added to the girl's frame as the flow continued creeping upwards.

"F-fuck, fuck, just pull yourself together Jessica." she stammered to herself. This slip up might've confused her for more than a moment if she wasn't being overwhelmed with plastic. Jessica got up quickly, dashing towards the door of the locker room, making it about half way across the room before slipping on a puddle left behind from the shower, slipping and slamming gut first into the sink counter, too scared to even notice the lack of pain or the loud echoing *SQUEAK*. 

Jessica looked up to see herself staring back, able to see the yellow slithering up her body, reaching her chest as she watched. The feeling still wasn't altogether unpleasant, but watching it happen in the mirror made Jessica realize it was all the more real. Her chest was now that same yellow, and… growing? Oh dear god it was growing. Inches upon inches were piling on, the previously semi toned pecs now hefty handfilling breasts, growing more and more by the second even. the brown splotches on each shifting just slightly into thick brown stripes, stopping at her nipples. She started instinctually picking at the color again, wanting desperately for it to stop, her efforts spent to no avail as the color seaped over her nipples. 

Jessica felt over her new breasts carefully, eyes widening as she cupped them, feeling her chest *still* growing in her grip. The growth even started to speed up going from hand fillers to more than a handful to literal head sized and beyond in under a minute, her hands now only covering a 5th of the surface area. Two loud POPs filled the air, something jabbing past her fingers, Jessica spotting that two air nozzles, like you'd see on a beach ball, were now there in place of her nipples, a cursory squeeze let out the same squeak hitting the counter did, the feeling was… surprisingly good to boot, a shiver riding up her body as she squeezed.

Jessica didn't even notice the rubber quickly creeping down her arms, arm hair flittering into the sink as she continued her groping. It, felt so fucking good she wasn't sure she wanted to stop. The plastic only sped up in response to her enjoyment, any attempts of his body to resist were too distracted in pleasure. The rubber going up her neck quickly, that same changing tingle returning as more neck was growing. an entire extra foot and a half piling on. Jessica was so caught up in pleasure she didn't even notice, a moan leaving her lips as she continued to grope and squeeze. The plastic was finally starting to reach her head and she couldn't even care. 

Jessica got up and stumbled a few feet back to plop down onto a bench as it started to roll up face, her mouth slowly sealing over mid moan, the plastic painting a cute smile being painted into her skin, still moaning underneath as she continued to grope, a cute set of brown spotches painting into each cheek like freckles as it shifted up, her eyes getting turned into a similar painted look, somehow she was still able to see.

Her hand darted down to her clit as she gave in further and further, a shock rippled up her plastic body as her plastic digits darted into her latex slit, fingers growing slick within seconds. The plastic moved further up her face, her hair vanishing within moments as a shiny plastic ponytail inflated into place, long ears and plasticy ossicones popping into place. The transformation was complete, if Jessica could get a look at herself she'd realize form head to toe she was now a plastic giraffe.

But she was a bit too distracted with getting off to care at the moment.

Her hand was a blur at her slit, exploring every inch of her new junk with delight. She sat up on the thick locker room bench, spreading her legs wide and holding her crotch out and thick ass up, thumb making sure to give her stiff aching clit the attention it demanded as her fingers prodded deeper. Every second was so fucking *wonderful*. She felt like she was already on edge, hammering at her slit so happily and greedily was so *GOOD*. Already she was already feeling on edge, so desperately close. Every urge to push herself over was screaming in her mind but, something drowned it all out. The want to keep edging, to ride this feeling, to savor her new womanhood as long as possible. Her body was locked into a battle with itself, every inch of her new shiny squeaky form begged for release, but every thought wanted to wait, and her brain was somehow winning out the battle. 

"F-fhk…" Jessica groaned behind her painted on smile as she rode her fingers delicately, expertly doing her best to avoid the one slip, the one prod, needed to push herself over, a puddle forming under her on the floor as she was gushing like a waterfall. Every second on the edge felt better than the last. She didn't even notice that every second she was spending there was changing her even more. Her body was feeling more, sluggish, to put it simply, her skin looking plumper, less flexible. Every second she spent at this edge was rocking her world and slowing her body. 

Minute upon minute of edging piling on, her fingers slowing, her shivers getting stiff and short, her fingers unconsciously spreading her slit wide as she opted to just play with her clit in the final fleeting moments. Her other hand worked to pull her ass cheeks apart just enough to expose the massive shiny ring of rubber that had replaced her asshole. She continued to gently prod and finger until with one last squeak, her body was frozen in place. Only now did she realize she wasn't able to move, every attempt to move felt like her body was filled, no longer even remotely in her control, or any control at all. She felt like an object, a thing.

Not that she could even consider that with how she still felt on edge. Now there was no downtime, there was no moment where she fell even slightly out of sync with her arousal, it was like she was being held perfectly at the cusp of orgasm, and it was driving her mad. She sat there, isolated in her own mind, the only movement she was still able to do was the little moans and grunts that still left her throat, muffled by the sheet of smiling plastic coating her face.

\---A Week Later---

"Another day another dollar" Samson sighed quietly to himself as he fuddled with the lock to the front door of the gym. It wasn't usual for it to be closed for an entire week, but a bout of holidays back to back lead to no real reason to keep the gym open for the week. It was a small town anyways and when most all of the customers will likely be out with family, no real reason to bother. He carefully shut the door and strolled back to the employee lounge, dropping his stuff off and pulling on his uniform, the tight thin tee hugging his fit body well. He wasn't insanely jacked, but he certainly took advantage of the free membership working shifts here gave, keeping his body cut to his liking. He quickly strolled out with a tube of disinfecting wipes to get the gym ready for business. 

The clean sweep went un-eventful for the most part, wiping down all the benches and machines, netting the pool clean of any bugs that decided to bite the dust in the water, reorganizing all the weights and plates, that sort of thing. Finally it was time to move to the lockers. He always tended to give the ladies locker room its once over first, scrubbing any odd stain left over, picking up any trash left behind, checking all the lockers, standard stuff.

"Now time for the boys." Samson said with a relived sigh as he stood up, just having scrubbed some dried sports drink off the side of the sink counter. He strolled around the side and into the men's locker room with a yawn, cracking his neck as he walked in. "W-whats that smell…" he quietly asked himself as the door swung open. The scent that hung in the air was one of musk and… plastic? "Did someone fill a bottle with sweat or somethi…" 

"Whaaat the FUCK" Samson asked with a gasp, eyes going wide, as he found the culprit causing the stink. Before him sat what looked to be a massive person shaped pool toy… or maybe not person, more so a giraffe, her skin a bright shiny yellow with brown splotches splattered around, at least 2 feet of latex neck rising high, almost all the way up the lockers from her sitting position. Of course, Samson wasn't really too concerned with what species it was meant to be, he was more concerned with the fact that it had breasts twice as big as his head and a fully molded vagina and asshole proudly on display. It sat on the locker room bench, smiling forward. One of its hands was under her pulling an ass cheek out, and the other was parting her slit open, a finger still pressed into her puffy plastic clit. 

"I-is this some kind of fucking prank? D-did some sicko leave their sex doll here??" Samson stammered as he walked towards the massive giraffe. As he did the smell got stronger and stronger, the most pure musk filling his nose. A hand clapped to his face to try and drown out the smell, a cough hacking up his throat. "D-did they fucking *USE* it and leave it???" Samson groaned in disgust as he dared to step closer, despite wanting not to so badly, he knew he had to clean this thing up. He took another once over look, noticing now that its slit was… drooling? W-was this thing used recently? There's a fucking *puddle* forming under it?! 

"O-oh dear god is someone in here?" Samson stammered, stepping back and whipping his head back and forth to scan the room. A noise came from in front of him. "W-whose there" he stuttered, looking forward with fear.

"N-nffhhf!" Jessica grunted in a desperate heat behind her plastic mouth at the boy who had walked in. She was far beyond thought at this point. She had stopped being able to think about anything but release on day one, and it was now day 8. Her mind had melted and ground into an air-headed mess of sex and heat. Just the sight of someone had made her cunt drip like a faucet, every instinct in her destroyed toy brain telling her to *MATE*. Every grunt and moan behind the plastic was a beg for release, a beg to be used, like a bitch moaning in heat. 

"O-oh Christ" Samson said quietly, eyes wide in fear, as he tracked down the grunting to the toy itself. T-there was someone inside?? I-it was alive? Samson couldn't think of which sounded *worse*. He stepped closer, his breaths were shallow and harsh. The musk was growing strong enough to be gulped down past his hand trying to cover his face. "A-are you okay in there?" he asked carefully, not even realizing how much of the air he was breathing in now as his mind shifted from fear to concern. 

"M-MPH!~" Jessica grunted again, just someone being this closer, freedom so desperately tantalizingly close, it would make her shiver if she wasn't frozen in place. "FNNFH MNNFH!" she begged, her moans still loud enough to echo in the locker room. with how desperate she was.

Samson stared in shock, a gasp filling his lungs. He didn't even notice how deep he was breathing, or that his hand had slipped from his face. Every breath was staying as deep, more and more of the musk filling him. He barely managed to notice that every breath was getting him harder, his 8 inch shaft tenting his uniform slacks. He thought about questioning this, opting to panic, opting to try to run away, realize something was wrong, but those thoughts didn't seem right. He took another deep breath, his hands quickly unbuckling his belt as he did, unable to stop them even if he wanted to. The idea of backing down didn't seem right to Samson, yes… 

But the idea of giving her what she deserved did.

"N-NfffffhfgMMF!~" Jessica deeply moaned as she felt Samson slam full force into her, her entire body sloshing as his corrupted mind wasted not a single second, his cock finding its way to her asshole first thanks to his rush to penetrate her, the fat donut ring welcoming his thick heavy cock happily. Every inch of it was like heaven to the touch starved girl. Her drooling slit gushed and dribbled, giving her partner more lubrication.

"F-fuck!" Samson gasped as he slammed hard against his plastic partner. Every thrust was paired with another moan from behind the painted smile, and a squeak. The sounds echoed off the walls as Samson couldn't hold himself back if he tried. Thrust after thrust, pound after pound, practically abusing the poor girl. One hand scooped around the back to hold her in place as the other reached up, groping at the ample beach-ball patterned tits sagging on her chest. He popped the lid off one of the nozzle nipples with curiosity as he continued thrusting, finding that same dripping girl-cum drooling from the tip. His musk muddled mind saw no problem in getting himself a drink, latching on tight to suckle happily at her teat. 

Samson's humping was reaching a fever quick point, short desperate little thrusts before finally with a moan of his own, his first load cream-pied the giraffe toy's ass. Every spurt of hot seed inside made Jessica feel *right*. Like this was all she was meant to do, to be used and tossed out. To just poof. Just the idea made her drool harder, a pre cum gush sputtering out of her. Samson didn't even have the time to go flaccid before realizing just how badly he wanted to go again. 

"T-time for the final round" Samson gasped, breathing deeply as his drink was over. His hand reached down to aim himself at her held open slit, pounding in balls deep the second he was held over the right hole. Her slit was even *better* somehow. It felt almost perfectly molded to his cock, every inch of hot slick plastic was like heaven on his shaft. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He wasn't sure if his partner *wanted* it to last. 

Samson held tight, his arms opting for a hug around her body, squeezing tighter and tighter by the second, every thrust and every hump advancing his vice grip on the girl. Every squeak and moan telling him what he was doing was right, every breath reassuring him as that musk filled his lungs, every second feeling simultaneously infinite and non existent as he felt his body riding over the edge, every fiber of his being telling him to squeeze harder, one last final moan from Jessica echoing off the bathroom walls.

***BANG***

Samson fell backwards in shock, his whole body instantly soaked. He sat up, dazed and confused, finding the entire wall of lockers and the ceiling splattered and dripping with girl cum, the tattered shreds of the giraffe girl drapped over the locker room bench. A deep sigh rocked his body as he tried to gently stand, his legs shaking. 

Samson scooped up the dripping remains of the girl, holding them like he would a wad of trash, both her and his own cum dripping off the remains onto the floor as he shuffled across the room, dropping what was left of Jessica in the trash with an apathetic underhand, his free hand working on pulling his pants back up and rebuckling himself, her existance was already so unimportant he didn't even care to savor the remains, merely stumbling away and mumbling about needing to get a mop and take a shower.


End file.
